A Loss and a Gain
by ToHandCraftedBeers
Summary: Sequeal to "Saved By The Girlfriend" How will Knuckles cope when someone important in his life passes away? (PS Rouge doesn't die) (COMPLETE)
1. The Wedding

Chapter 1 The Wedding  
  
Authors Note: Wow, I actually didn't procrastinate this time. Ok, this story is a bit more serious than my last one. If I were allowed to put three genres, this would be a romance/tragedy/humor story. Don't ask how I can put humor in the same story as a tragedy, because the humor comes before and after the tragedy.   
  
Ok one more thing... Fan Characters! All right, you can find the profiles for Joan the Hedgehog, and Jamie the Echidna in my bio. I recommend reading them; otherwise you'll have no clue who they are. (PS, Joan and Shadow aren't married yet in this fic, just boyfriend and girlfriend.) The following characters belong to my best friend, spikeluver2000.  
  
Spike the Echidna  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Fur Color: Black w/ red stripes  
  
Eye Color: Maroon  
  
Not much more to say except for the fact that he is Knux's brother.  
  
Marie the Echidna  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Fur Color: Black w/ blue stripes  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
She is married to Spike, making her Knux's sister in-law.  
  
Finally, Knux is 18 and Rouge is 19 in this story. (I know they're young but live with it)  
  
Disclaimer: You should know who I do and don't own. And the song "I'll always be right there" belongs to Bryan Adams. (Lyrics in italycs)  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Knuckles stood in his changing room, nervous. 'God,' he thought, 'this is it, the day I've been waiting for. You can do this Knux, don't lose your nerve."  
  
At that moment, Shadow entered the room. "Hey Knux. Are you nervous?" the black hedgehog asked.  
  
"Like hell," he replied, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"You'll do fine," Shadow assured him. There was silence for a while, and then Shadow asked, "Knuckles, why did you make me your best man?"  
  
"Because you're my best friend," Knuckles replied.  
  
"I know that, but why not your brother?"  
  
"I'm still mad at him for something he did a while ago..."  
  
X Flashback X  
  
It's Knuckles sixth birthday party, and everyone is sitting around the table to eat cake.  
  
"Hey, Knux," Spike said to his younger brother, "your cake smells funny."  
  
"Really?" Knuckles asked. He leaned down to smell the cake, and his brother pushed his face into it. Everyone at the party started laughing as knuckles lifted up his face, which was covered with icing.  
  
X End of Flashback X  
  
Shadow stared at Knuckles with a blank look on his face. "You hold a long grudge don't you?" he asked.  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "You wouldn't know, you don't have siblings."  
  
Shadow simply rolled his eyes. "So are you guys going to live on Angel Island?" he asked.  
  
Knuckles shook his head, "No we're gonna live on mainland."  
  
"What about the emerald?"  
  
"Not my responsibility anymore. Spike's got that job now."  
  
"That's cool," Shadow responded.  
  
X Rouge's Dressing Room X  
  
Rouge stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. "Are you sure I look okay?" she asked her maid of honor, Amy Rose.  
  
Amy sighed, "For the fifth time Rouge, yes. You look gorgeous."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being so paranoid, I just want to look perfect. After all, it's not every day that you marry the love of your life."  
  
Amy sighed, "Maybe someday me and my hero will get married. Tails told me that Sonic loves me, but he doesn't show any sign of it being true."  
  
"Don't worry," Rouge assured her, "he'll come around."  
  
"I hope so," Amy replied.  
  
X The Church X  
  
Knuckles stood at the altar nervously, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He looked at the assembly, and spotted his father. He flashed him a smile.   
  
Jamie had raised both him and his brother Spike for as long as he could remember, since Knuckles mother had walked out when he was only a baby, claiming she loved another man. Jamie had been crushed by the incident, and as a result Knuckles and Spike knew almost nothing about their mother.  
  
Still, Knuckles and his father were very close, considering he hadn't had much contact with many other people in his life. He cared for his father a lot, and vise versa. Knuckles dad was always there for him, and he didn't know what he'd do without him.  
  
Suddenly music started to play and Knuckles looked to the back of the church where Rouge was walking down the aisle with her father (A/N I didn't put Rouge's father in my bio because he's not very important. All you have to know is that he's her dad)   
  
When Rouge reached the altar the two faced each other, and the priest began to speak. (I'm skipping most of it because I don't know how it goes.) They blocked out what the priest was saying as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Do you, Knuckles the Echidna, take Rouge the Bat to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Knuckles snapped back to reality and answered, "I do."  
  
The priest then turned to Rouge and asked, "And do you, Rouge the Bat, take Knuckles the Echidna to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
  
"I do," she answered.  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you m- er... echidna and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
The two leaned in and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.  
  
X The Reception X  
  
As Knuckles and Rouge entered the reception hall, people congratulating them on their marriage crowded them.  
  
They shook hands and smiled at the people, until they finally got to the table they were looking for. They sat down along with Shadow, Joan, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Spike, Marie, and Jamie. (Rouge's dad isn't there because he had to do something) "Who were all those people?" Knuckles asked Rouge. The only people he knew that were at this wedding were the ones sitting at this table.  
  
"Oh, just friends and family," Rouge replied.  
  
"Probably reporters too," Tails remarked, shuddering. He had what you could call reporter phobia. The fear of reporters. Everyone else laughed.  
  
Slow music began to play and Rouge smiled. "C'mon Knux, let's dance."  
  
Knuckles pretended to be annoyed. "Fine," he agreed, "but only because it's our wedding."  
  
_I swear to you - I will always be there for you - there's nothin' I won't do  
  
I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we will make it through  
  
Forever - we will be  
  
Together - you and me  
  
Oh n' when I hold ya - nothin' can compare  
  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be right there_  
  
Sonic looked at Amy nervously, "Uh... wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Sure!" Amy agreed with excitement as they stepped out onto the dance floor.  
_  
I believe in us - nothin' else could ever mean so much  
  
You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two people  
  
Now we are one - ya you're second to none  
  
Forever - we will be  
  
Together - a family  
  
The more I get to know ya - nothin' can compare  
  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be right there_  
  
Knuckles and Rouge danced in the middle of the floor, lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you," Knuckles whispered.  
  
Rouge smiled, "I love you too."  
_  
Forever - we will be  
  
Together - just you and me  
  
The more I get to know ya - the more I really care  
  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be...  
  
Ya know I really love ya - ya nothin' can compare  
  
For all of my life - ya know I'll always be...right there   
_  
Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek as the song ended, and he blushed madly. Knuckles smirked at him as they sat down.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
(A/N before I start the next part, I just wanna let you know that I'm skipping the honeymoon because it doesn't apply to this story.)  
  
Knuckles and Rouge had been married for two months now, and they couldn't be happier. It was a Friday evening, and they had decided to just chill for the night. So here they were, sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Everything was completely normal.... Until the phone rang.  
  
Knuckles got up and walked to the phone. "Hello?" he asked. He heard his brother's voice on the other line. He sounded worried.  
  
"Knux, I've got bad news." he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"There- there's been an accident."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yeah, that was bad! Oh well, cliffhanger though! Who's been in the accident? If you wanna find out, review! 


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2 The Accident  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Wow I'm really updating quickly, what's wrong with me? Oh well, here we go.  
To Celestial the Hedgird: Close guess, but not quite.  
Disclaimer: Does anyone actually care? Oh well, if you do, see chapter one.  
==================================================================  
"What?" Knuckles asked, not sure he haheard his brother correctly.  
  
"I said, there's been an accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?" Knuckles asked.  
  
He heard Spike take a deep breath, "A car accident," he started, "Some drunk guy went through a red light, and collided head on with another car."  
  
"Who was in the other car?" Knuckles asked, hoping it was no one they knew. Spike was silent on the other end. "Spike?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"It- it was Dad..."  
  
When Knuckles heard this he dropped the phone in shock. "Oh my God..." he whispered.  
  
Rouge walked to Knuckles and put her hand on his shoulder. "Knuckles, what happened?"   
  
Knucles simply answered with, "Grab your coat."  
  
"Why, where are we going?"  
  
"The hospital, my father was in a car accident."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the hospital, they also saw Spike and Marie. Spike simply looked terrified, and Marie looked like she was trying to confort him. No one said a word, they just looked at each other.  
  
Finally, the doctor walked out of the examination room. "Is he going to be okay?" Spike blurted out.  
  
"The doctor looked at them all simpathetically, "We're not quite sure. We'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Can we see him?" Knuckles asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "He's still unconcious. I suggest you go home and we'll call you with any news."  
  
X Jamie's Room X  
  
Jamie lay in the hospital bed, motionless. He was unconcious, just asleep. During his peaceful slumber, he slowy slipped into a dream.  
  
X Jamie's Dream X  
_  
Everything was dark. Jamie couldn't even see his own hands. 'Where am I?" he thought.  
  
"James!" a voice called out.  
  
Jamie spun around. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Who I am is not of importance James," the voice called out again, "What is important is the message I bring."  
  
Jamie was comepletely freaked now. How did this person even know his name? And why was he calling he James? No one, not even his parents, had ever called him James. "Well then," Jamie called out, "what is your message?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you that your time on earth is winding down James."  
  
"What?" Jamie called back, hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant.  
  
"Death will soon be with you James, and it wouldn't be fair if you were unaware."  
  
Jamie stared off into the darkness, wishing he could see the being that the voice belonged to. "No I can't die yet! My sons, they still need me! I can't just leave them behind the way their mother did!" he shouted.  
  
"They will be okay James, believe me. They will not be losing someone, they will be gaining someone."  
  
"That makes no sence! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It will all make sence someday James. It will all make sence..."_  
  
X End Dream X  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Knuckles and Rouge had done as the doctor had advised and gone home. The two were now lyingin bed, Rouge asleep and Knuckles lying awake. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Knuckles drfted off into a not-so-peaceful slumber.  
  
X Knuckles's Dream X  
  
_ Knuckles was sitting on his couch, eating potato chips and watching TV when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" he called out as he got off the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Knuckles, it's me, Spike." his btother said, sounding upset.  
  
"What's up?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I just got a call from the hospital. Dad's dead."  
  
_X End Dream X  
  
Knuckles woke up sweating. 'Thank God,' he thought, 'It was just a dream.' Knuckles couldn't fall back to sleep though, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"That's it," he whispered, "I've got to see him, just to make sure he's okay."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Knuckles walked into the lobby at the hospital and went to the lady at the sign-in desk. He cleared his throat.  
_  
_"May I help you?" she asked, looking up from her work.  
  
"Yes I'm here to see James the Echidna," he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."  
  
"Please," he begged, "this is an emergency! I need to see him, I'm his son!"  
  
The secretary looked into Knuckles's desperate eyes and sighed. "Fine," she agreed as she wrote down the room number, "but just this once."  
  
"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed as he made his way to his father's room. He found it and opened the door. "Dad?" he asked.  
  
"Knuckles, is that you?" his father mumbled weakly.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he walked to his father's bed side.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Jamie said , "I have to tell you something, and I want you to give your brother the message as well."  
  
Knuckles simply nodded in response.  
  
"My time here on earth is coming to an end," Jamie started.  
  
Knuckles eyes widened, "No, Dad, please don't give up! You can make it!"  
  
Jamie shook his head, "I'm not meant to stay any longer."  
  
Knuckles held back tears, "Dad, you can't go, we still neeed you! I still need you!"  
  
Jamie shook his head again, "Knuckles, you won't be losing someone, you'll be gaining someone."  
  
"That doesn't make any sence at all!" Knuckles argued.  
  
"It will all make sence in the end." Jamie assured his son.  
  
"Dad please-" Knuckles started, but he was cut off by his father.  
  
"Knuckles do me one favor," Jamie said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just tell me that you love me," his father said. (No not the homosexaul way, the father to son way.)  
  
"I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too Knuckles..."  
  
And those were the last words that James the Echidna ever said.  
================================================================  
Yeah that stunk! Sorry that was a bad ty at tragedy. Oh well, review please and tell me what you think.  
  
To Shadow Stalkr: sorry that Shadow wasn't in the chapter, he'll be in the next.   
  
Review Please! No reviews, no update. Also please don't flame. If you think something's wrong with the story, then state it kindly. Next chapter will HOPEFULLY go up soon. Till then bu bye!  
_  
_  



	3. Losing

Chapter 3 Losing  
  
Author's Note- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I thought it was bad! OK chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer- I own everyone except the people I don't own.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Knuckles returned home shortly after his visit to the hospital. He was feeling such a mix of emotions right now. Part of him was so depressed that he just wanted to break down crying. Another part of him was so angry that he wanted to scream out in rage. And yet another part of him was so confused he didn't know what to do. So, instead if trying to sort out his emotions, he decided to go back to bed.  
  
Knuckles climbed up the stairs and quietly opened the door. He breathed a sight of relief when he saw that Rouge was still asleep. He really wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened, he just wasn't ready yet. He lied down next to her and closed his eye. He lay there only for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours.  
  
Knuckles turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. 8:30. 'God,' he thought, 'Rouge can really sleep late.' He knew there was no way he was ever going to fall back asleep, so he just sat at the edge of the bed and thought.  
  
'Why me?' he thought to himself, 'What did I ever do to deserve this? It's just not fair!' No matter how much he tried to hold them back, tears slowly ran down his face. He whimpered softly, but loudly enough to wake his wife.  
  
Rouge sat up to look for what had made the sound that had woken her, and she saw her husband crying at the edge of the bed. "Knuckles? Honey, what's wrong?" she asked with deep concern. Never, in all the years she had known Knuckles, had she seen him cry.  
  
Knuckles turned to see Rouge sitting up and looking at him. Her eyes had a worried look to them. He seemed embarrassed at the fact that his wife had seen and heard him crying, and he turned away. "I- I'm sorry that I woke you..." he whispered, his voicing cracking slightly as he held back sobs.  
  
Rouge gave him a funny look. "I don't care if you woke me. What I'm concerned about is why you're crying," she told him gently.  
  
He shook his head, still not looking at her. "I don't want to talk about it," he choked out.  
  
Rouge put a hand on his shoulder. "It won't help to keep it all inside."  
  
Knuckles shook his head again. "No, I'm Knuckles the Echidna. I've always been a tough-guy. Things aren't supposed to upset me, I'm not supposed to cry," Knuckles explained as he lowered his head in shame.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Rouge assured him, "everyone gets upset sometimes. It's only natural to cry. Now, tell me Knuckles, what' upsetting you?"  
  
This time Knuckles turned to face Rouge and he stared into her caring eyes. He took a deep breath. "My father's dead."  
  
Rouge looked at him with great sympathy. "Oh Knuckles..." she whispered before drawing him into a hug.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
X Shadow's Apartment X  
  
Later that afternoon, around 1:00, Sonic, Tails and Shadow were all hanging out in Shadow's apartment. Sonic and Tails were sitting at the kitchen table playing checkers and Shadow was on the couch, reading a book.  
  
Sonic took one of pieces and jumped three of Tails's pieces. "King me," he remarked with a smug look on his face.  
  
"No fair you cheated!" Tails argued.  
  
Sonic smiled at his fox friend. "How do you cheat in checkers?" he asked.  
  
It took Tails a few seconds to think of a comeback. "Why are you asking me? You're the one who cheated!" he shot back.  
  
Sonic shook his head with a huge smile on his face. "Tails, my good friend, it's virtually impossible to cheat in checkers."  
  
Tails shot him a glare, "I don't care I still think you cheated!" he replied, annoyed.  
  
This whole thing was getting on Sonic's nerves now. Why couldn't Tails just shut up and play the game? "Yeah? Well you wanna know what I think?" With that Sonic picked his coffee mug off the table and held it over Tails's head, ready to pour it.  
  
"Not so fast buddy," Shadow remarked as he grabbed the hedgehogs arm, "these are new rugs."  
  
Tails stared at Shadow blankly, "Gee Shadow, thanks for the support..." he muttered.  
  
Sonic smiled at Shadow. "Well, how would you like it in your fur?" he remarked as he aimed the mug towards Shadow. The phone rang at just that second.  
  
"I've gotta get the phone," Shadow remarked as Sonic rolled his eyes. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello this is Shadow who DOES NOT WANT COFFEE ON HIS NEW RUGS, speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Is that how you always answer you phone?" Rouge asked on the other line, not sounding very amused.  
  
"Oh hey Rouge, what's up?"  
  
Rouge sighed, "I just wanted to let you know that Knuckles father passed away, and we want you to be at the funeral."  
  
"That's harsh," Shadow replied with concern, "how's Knux taking it?"  
  
"Well, he's on the couch taking a nap right now, and he only does that when something's bugging him."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll be there, you can count on it."  
  
"Good, and give Sonic and Tails the message too."  
  
"I will," he promised her, "Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Sonic asked the minute Shadow hung up the phone.  
  
"It was Rouge," Shadow replied, "Knuckles father passed away and she wants us at the funeral."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad," Tails replied sympathetically, "Knuckles and his father were so close."  
  
'Yeah I know," Shadow replied, "Now, I'm going to the stationary store to buy a sympathy card for him. Whether you guys come or not is up to you, but you have to get out of my house."  
  
"Don't you trust us alone in here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"No," Shadow replied quickly.  
  
"All right we'll come. It's only right that we send him a sympathy card," Tails commented. Sonic nodded in response.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When they got to the stationary store, they spotted Joan and Amy. "Hey guys!" Joan greeted as she and Amy walked up to the boys.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Knuckles father passed away, so we're here to get a sympathy card," Sonic replied.  
  
"Oh that's sad, when did it happen?" Joan asked.  
  
Shadow shrugged, "Rouge called with the news about ten minutes ago."  
  
"But it is sweet of you to get him a card. We'll have to get him one too," Amy replied.  
  
Joan nodded. "Well, catch you guys later, bye."  
  
"Yeah bye guys," Amy said, following Joan out of the store.  
  
"Bye..." Sonic said in nearly a whisper, never taking his eyes off Amy. The minute the girls were out of the store, Shadow and Tails started cracking up.  
  
"Bye..." Tails said imitating Sonic.  
  
"Oh that is rich, Sonic loves Amy!"  
  
Tails looked at Shadow, "You're just figuring that out now?"  
  
Sonic turned red from a mixture of embarrassment and rage. "Shut up Shadow or I'll tell Joan you're cheating on her!"  
  
Shadow immediately stopped laughing, "But I'm not cheating on her!"  
  
Sonic smiled, "You and I know that, but she doesn't"  
  
"Like she'd believe you," Shadow remarked. Then, under his breath he muttered, "Amy Lover..."  
  
Sonic went red, "What did you say?!"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "Nothing. It's no fun to tease you anyway, you take everything too serious!"  
  
Sonic turned away, "Whatever. Let's just get what we came for."  
  
================================================================  
  
Yay! Son/Amy! Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will go up soon, provided you review! 


	4. Gaining

Chapter 4 Gaining  
  
Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the wait for this chapter but I got lazy... Anyway I don't have much more to say except for the fact that I'm skipping Jamie's funeral for two reasons. One, I don't want to write it, two, it doesn't apply to the story. So, this chapter takes place at Shadow and Joan's wedding reception, two months after the funeral. If you still don't know who Joan is, then read my bio. Ok I talk too much, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.  
  
============================================================================  
  
It was Shadow and Joan's wedding reception, and all was blissful. Everyone was eating, dancing, or talking as music played in the large assembly hall. Only one person in the whole building was still, and that was Knuckles.  
  
He had tried to seem happy, but it was just so hard. Everything reminded him of his own wedding and reception, which had been the last social event his father had attended. He sat at a table near the wall with his head in his hands, wishing the pain would go away. He had gone on many adventures and fought through countless battles, but nothing he had ever done had prepared him for this. Never in his life had he felt pain this great.  
  
Rouge walked through the crowds looking for Knuckles. She hadn't really seen him since they had left the wedding chapel, and she was getting concerned. Finally, she spotted him sitting at his secluded table, looking like a marble statue. She sighed as she headed towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Knuckles, come on hon, try to look alive," Rouge said softly.  
  
Knuckles turned around and looked at his wife. "Sorry Rouge, I'm just not feeling great today."  
  
Rouge sighed. Knuckles hadn't been feeling "great" since the day his father passed away. Grieving was one thing, but watching Knuckles suffer like this was unbearable.  
  
"Knux, I hate to see you like this," Rouge explained.  
  
"I'm sor-" Knuckles started to say, before Rouge cut him off.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just try to have a good time,"   
  
Now Knuckles sighed. He wasn't going to say it to Rouge, but in his heart he knew that he had forgotten how to have a good time.  
  
"Look, there's Shadow, why don't you go talk to him, you are his best man."  
  
Knuckles searched for an excuse, "Maybe later..."  
  
Rouge looked around for something else for Knuckles to do. "Why don't you try to convince Tails to ask Cream to dance?"  
  
"Not today..."  
  
Rouge tried again, "Hey, why don't you go tease Sonic, he's dancing with Amy!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood..."  
  
Rouge closed her eyes as he said this. He had to be in really bad shape if he didn't want to tease his friend. "Knuckles, you're father wouldn't want you to act like this!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Rouge hadn't been intending on saying what she blurted out next, but it just slipped. "Knuckles you need to shape up, you're gonna be a father soon!" She covered her mouth the minute she realized what she just said.  
  
Knuckles was about to answer with an, "I know..." but what Rouge said registered in his mind.  
  
"What?" he asked, sounding very confused.  
  
Rouge let out a deep sigh, "This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you, but about a week ago I found out that I'm pregnant."  
  
Knuckles stood up and did something Rouge hadn't seen him do in a long time. He smiled. He smiled a true smile as he walked to Rouge and kissed her. "That has to be the best news I've heard in a long time," he told her.  
  
Rouge smiled. She hadn't known how Knuckles would take the news, but she was glad that it pleased him so much.  
  
"Now if you excuse me," Knuckles said with a smile, "I'm going to go tease Sonic now. And I'm pretty sure Shadow and Tails would like to join me."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that evening, Knuckles decided to visit the cemetery on Angel Island where his father was buried. He walked through the forests, searching for it. It was sort of a secluded place and hard to find. After about a half-hour he finally spotted it. He walked towards his father's tomb stone.  
  
"Hey Dad," Knuckles whispered, feeling slightly foolish that he was talking to someone who was dead, "You know, it's times like these that I wish you were still here. I need you're advice.  
  
"I'm gonna be a father, isn't that cool? I guess this is what you meant when you said I wasn't losing someone, that I was gaining someone. I mean, I couldn't be happier, but I'm also kind of worried. I mean, I'm I gonna be a good father? I've never really had experience before.  
  
"God, Dad I wish you were here, I need advice. Will I be a good Dad or not? I wish someone were here to answer my question! I need help!"  
  
"Calm down, Knuckles, you'll be a great father."  
  
Knuckles spun around, "Huh? Who's there?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Knuckles looked through the fog, and he saw a translucent figure of his father appear. "D-Dad?" he stuttered. The figure nodded. "No, that can't be you- you're dead."  
  
His father's spirit smiled, "Humph, Tikal's dead too."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To give advice."  
  
Knuckles stared. How could this be happening? How could his father who had died two months ago be standing in font of him to give advice? "OK, then answer my question, will I be a good father?"  
  
His father smiled, "Yes. I raised you to be a good, caring person, and I'm sure that you will raise your own children the same way."  
  
"But Dad-"  
  
"No buts. Just have faith in what you do and you will succeed.  
  
"If you ever need advice Knuckles, just ask for it, and maybe I'll be there."  
  
With that, Jamie disappeared once again into the fog.   
  
"Thanks Dad," Knuckles whispered, "Thank you very much."  
  
================================================================  
  
Yay another chapter! Just so you know, by the time the baby is born Knuckles will be 19, and Rouge will be 20. The next chapter may take a while to go up, but until then, here's something for you to think about that has NOTHING to do with the story!  
  
In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic calls Shadow a faker. How could Shadow be a faker if he was created over 50 years ago, while Sonic is only around 15? Just a thought, please don't flame me for my randomness, even though it was pointless. Oh well... next chapter will go up when I feel like it. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapter goes up. Bu Bye! 


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5 Surprises  
  
Authors Note: Wow I didn't update for a LONG time.... Oh well! Anyways, this is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I have more stories coming up! I don't feel like talking about them right now, so read about them at the bottom of the chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: This is kinda strange if you think about. Everyone on this site knows that none of the authors own Sonic or any related characters, yet people still put it at the top of their stories... Oh well, it's just so we don't get sued.   
  
Okay, you've heard enough out of me, on with the story!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Knuckles lay in his bed one gloomy Sunday morning, simply thinking. The last few months had been quite eventful indeed. Not only had Rouge gotten pregnant, but so had Joan and Marie.   
  
"God," Shadow had commented when he heard the news, "with three kids between us, none of us will get any sleep!"  
  
Then; to Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles teasing pleasure; Sonic and Amy had gotten engaged. It took he three an hour to stop laughing when they heard the news.  
  
Finally, last on the list of exciting things, Tails and Cream started going out. This brought many "Awes!" from the girls and hysterical laughter from the guys.  
  
"Finally, sweet revenge..." Sonic had muttered when Tails wasn't listening.   
  
Knuckles smiled as he looked at his wife's sleeping silhouette, which was now wider than it once was.   
  
"Any day now..." he whispered.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that afternoon, around 4:00, Knuckles was preparing dinner while Rouge was resting on the couch. Suddenly, just as Knuckles was checking the steaks, Rouge yelped out in pain. (A/N I don't know how this actually works, I know they have contractions, then they go to the hospital, that's about it. So forgive me if this isn't accurate)  
  
"Rouge, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked as he spun around.  
  
"The- the baby!" was all she was able to utter.  
  
"Oh God..." Knuckles muttered as he turned off the stove and grabbed his keys.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Knuckles paced anxiously back and forth in the lobby.  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh, God..." he whispered continuously.  
  
A black hedgehog with teal stripes approached him. "You okay bud?" he asked.  
  
Knuckles looked up at the hedgehog and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my wife is having a baby."  
  
The black hedgehog smiled. "First time?"  
  
Knuckles nodded in response.  
  
The hedgehog chuckled slightly. "I was the same way," he explained, "My wife's having a baby too, her third."  
  
Knuckles smiled at him, before saying, "Good luck"  
  
"By the way, my name's Rex."  
  
"I'm Knuckles," Knuckles replied, shaking Rex's hand.  
  
Rex looked him over, "You look kind of young too be married," he commented, "or to have a baby for that matter."  
  
Knuckles smiled, "Yeah, I'm only 19," he replied, "My wife's 20"  
  
At that moment the doctor came into the lobby. "Knuckles?" he asked.  
  
"That's me," the echidna replied.  
  
"Congrats, it's a girl..."  
  
Knuckles smiled. He was the father of a sweet baby girl.  
  
"...and a boy."  
  
Knuckles jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?" he said.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Twins," he replied.  
  
Awestruck, Knuckles walked into the hospital room, and sat down in a chair next to Rouge's bed. She was holding two babies. She smiled at him, "Meet your kids," she whispered.  
  
He gently took the baby boy in his arms. He was red, and had a body build like an echidna. He had two dread locks on each side of his head, and one in the. All five of them were down to his shoulder and curved outward. He had large bat ears, orange wings, and a white guardian ring on his chest. His eyes were shaped like his fathers, (you know, one big thing. If you don't know what I mean too bad) but they were green in color like his mothers. (A/N Okay, as far as I know, Rouge's eyes are green, but I've read fanfics that say they're blue. In my stories, they're GREEN) He didn't know why, but somehow, looking at this child reminded him of his father, even though they looked nothing alike.  
  
He looked over at his daughter that Rouge was holding. She was a white echidna. Her eyes were like Rouge's (you know, two separate eyes) but were purple like her father's.  
  
"Well, what are we going to name them?" Knuckles asked, "We're not just gonna call them 'kid'."  
  
Rouge smiled, "I know. Well, for the girl I was thinking of Kninal." (A/N pronounced Nee-nal)   
  
"Huh?" Knuckles asked confused, "I mean, it's a pretty name and all, but how did you think of it?"  
  
Rouge smiled, "Well, my mom always wanted two daughters. She said she wanted one named Rouge, me, and one named Kninal. But she only ever had one daughter."  
  
Knuckles nodded, "How about a middle name?"  
  
Rouge thought for a minute. "Christina."  
  
"And is there a hidden meaning behind that name as well?"  
  
"No, I just like the name. Now, what about our son?"  
  
"Rocky," Knuckles replied, "Rocky James."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later on that week, Knuckles took another visit to his father's grave.  
  
"You were right Dad," he said to the grave, "I do make a decent father. Thanks for always being there for me." He looked up at the sky and then he laughed. "To think," he said, "someday, one of my kids might come to my grave for advice, then it'll be my turn to listen."  
  
With that, he turned away from the grave, but not before taking one last look at what it read on the tombstone.  
  
He was a good friend,   
  
a good father,   
  
and a good person all together.   
  
He won't easily be forgotten.  
  
James Rocky Echidna  
  
===============================================================================  
  
The End  
  
Okay, you should've figured out why Knuckles named his son Rocky James Echidna... If you didn't, read the tombstone part again. Okay, that's it for this story. As for new stories.... my next fic is going to be a songfic titled "The Wind Beneath My Wings" it's about how Sonic realizes that he's always given all the credit for saving the world, and how he changes it. This will be in the General section, and will either go up later today, or tomorrow. Then, my fic after that will be the sequel to this fic, called "More Than Meets the Eye" that will go up today, tomorrow or the next day. This will be in the romance section. The more reviews I get, the sooner my new stories go up, so R&R! 


End file.
